Kapitel VIII
8. Das Gespräch mit Pfarrer Siebold Nicki freute sich sehr auf den Besuch vom Pfarrer. Am Samstagmorgen gingen ich und Domenico noch etwas zu knabbern einkaufen. Ich merkte wie Nicki langsam nervös wurde. Als wir die eingekauften Sachen weggeräumt hatten klingelte es auch schon, als ich aufmachte grinste mich ein alter Mann an. „Guten Tag Maya wie geht es dir?“ „Danke gut! Und ihnen?“ „Gut, gut. Ist Domenico auch hier?“ „Ja klar!“ Und schon kam er hinter mich und umarmte mich von hinten. „Guten Tag Domenico!“ „Guten Tag Pfarrer Siebold, kommen sie doch herein!“ Also setzten wir uns in einem kleinen Kreis an den Tisch, als ich und Domenico anfingen dem alten Pfarrer unser Herz auszuschütten. „Wissen sie“, begann ich, „ich bin nun 3 ½ Monate mit Zwillingen schwanger, Nicki verdient 530 Euro im Monat, ich muss bald in die Schule und meine Eltern haben morgen ihren Flieger nach Brasilien. „Ja“ meinet der Pfarrer, „da habt ihr es momentan wirklich nicht langweilig. Aber an sich ist es doch erfreulich, dass du Zwillinge kriegst Maya, sind es eineiige oder zweieiige?“ „Ähm…doch es sind eineiige“, antwortete ich nach kurzem überlegen. „Aber was sollen wir tun?“ „Nun wegen der Finanzierung würde ich mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen, aber was macht ihr wenn Domenico bei der Arbeit ist und du in der Schule?“ „Nun, das haben wir bereits geklärt, eine Freundin würde sich um die Babys kümmern“, antwortete ich ungeduldig, „aber weshalb sollten wir uns keine Sorgen um die Finanzierung machen?“ „Nun“, begann der Pfarrer und seine Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll auf… „Ach das ist eigentlich unser weniger großes Problem“, fiel ich dem Pfarrer ins Wort, „Nickis Vater würde uns bestimmt unterstützen! Nein, eher, dass eines der Zwei vielleicht nur einen Arm haben wird und…“ Aber der Pfarrer unterbrach mich, „würdest du das senn so schlimm finden Maya? Würdest du es weniger lieb haben nur weil es >unvollkommen< ist?“ Ich überlegte, wenn ich mit meinen Kindern einkaufen gehen würde und Leute den fehlenden Arm suchen würden oder in der Schule wenn es fertig gemacht werden würde… „Nein“, sagte ich, „ich hätte es nicht weniger lieb, nein ich würde es beschützen wo ich nur könnte…“ Der Pfarrer lächelte erfreut: „Ja das ist unser Maiglöckchen, nicht wahr?“, sagte er zu Nicki, der glücklich grinste. „Nun hört aber her ihr zwei“, sagte der Pfarrer, „wenn es euch ja nicht stört, dann ist das ja wirklich kein Problem und es ist ja auch noch nicht 100%ig ich würde einfach auf Gott vertrauen und seid versichert, dass er alles richtig führen wird. So Maya du wolltest vorhin etwas sagen…?“ „Ja, also ähm…es hat mit mir und Nicki zu tun…“ Nicki zog mich näher zu sich, als ob er Angst hätte, dass ich weglaufen würde, denn er wusste was kommen würde…etwas worüber ich noch immer nicht ganz hinweggekommen war…die Sache mit Angel… Ich erzählte dem Pfarrer alles, was mir auf dem Herzen lag, das in Italien geschehen war. Während ich sprach, blickte ich ein paar mal zu Nicki, dessen Gesicht zwischendurch immer zuckte. Ich merkte wie peinlich es für ihn war. Doch jetzt war es zu spät mit erzählen aufzuhören. Als ich plötzlich auch noch etwas Nasses in seinen Augen sah, hielt ich inne. Oh nein, das wollte ich nicht! Er sagte: „Ich geh mal schnell raus.“ Doch ich konnte nicht weitererzählen. Ich zögerte, aber ich folgte ihm. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, sodass ich sah wie eine Träne nach der Anderen auf sein Tshirt tropfte. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. So verharrten wir eine ganze Weile… Ich bereute es jetzt, dass ich Nicki damit verletzt hatte. Er löste sich aus meiner Umarmung: „Maya, es tut mir wirklich leid wegen dem Mist. Bitte, ich will nicht mehr über das Thema reden, ich weiß, dass du darüber nicht hinwegkommst.“ Jetzt kamen mir auch die Tränen: „Nicki, tut mir leid, dass ich das Thema erwähnt habe. Aber ich finde es wichtig, dass wir darüber mit dem Pfarrer reden. Er könnte uns sehr hilfreich sein. Nicki drückte mich sanft an sich. Ich spürte wie weh es in seinem Herz tat. Nach einer Weile gingen wir zurück zum Pfarrer, schließlich wollten wir unseren Gast da nicht alleine lassen. Wir entschuldigten uns beim Pfarrer für diesen Aufstand. „Ist schon gut, ich kann das verstehen.“ Er erwähnte die Sache mit Angel nicht mehr, weil er sah, dass es Nicki sehr bereute... Als der Pfarrer gegangen war, zog ich Nicki in die Zimmerecke und nahm seine hand in die meine und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du Nicki tut mir echt leid dass ich dich verletzt habe aber weißt du ich brauch halt noch jemandem mit dem ich darüber reden kann. Die Sache mit Angel kann man nicht so leicht ausradieren..." „Schon klar...“ unterbrach er mich. „Hör mir zu. Was ich sagen will ich weiß du wolltest es nicht und..." „Ey, Principessa ich liebe dich! Ti amo! Ich verspreche dir ich mach so was nie wieder! ich will dich nie mehr verletzten! Ich will so was Schönes wie dich nie mehr zerbrechen! Du bist mir zu wertvoll! Du bist die Frau meines Lebens! Ich werde niemanden so lieben wie ich dich liebe, du bist mein ein und alles!" Als ich sah wie Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen, immer mehr, fing ich auch an zu heulen. Heulend schauten wir uns an und dann küsste er meine Tränen weg. Auf meine Stirn küsste er mich, auf die Nase, den mund... Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Ich stöhnte. Als ich zum Telefon gehen wollte hielt mich Nicki zurück „Lass, bleib bei mir.“ „Und wenn es was wichtiges ist? Was dringendes?“, sagte ich. Nicki seufzte und ließ mich los. Ich nahm ab „Hallo hier Maya Fischer” am anderen ende meldete sich Delia. Ich sagte: „Oh hey Deli, das ist ja ne Überraschung. Du, kann ich dich später zurückrufen oder ist es dringend?“ Delia: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder wichtiger als ich?“ Ich konnte förmlich ihren Schmollmund durch das Telefon sehen. „Sorry, Deli ich ruf dich gleich zurück ok?" Delia seufzte. „Na gut. Bis dann." Deli legte auf und ich ging zu Nicki zurück. Er küsste mich wieder und hielt mich um die Hüften, dann küsste er meinen Bauch und flüsterte irgendetwas zu den Babys ich verstand zwar nicht viel, aber es hörte sich so süß an. „Hey Nicki morgen habe ich einen Ultraschalltermin! Vielleicht willst du ja mitkommen?“ „Ey Maya was ist das den für ne frage natürlich komme ich mit ich will doch meine Kinder auch sehen! ...und Maya nun wenn du wirklich Hilfe brauchst wegen na ja wegen Angel dann kannst du schon mit Pfarrer Siebold sprechen aber… bitte tu es wenn ich nicht da bin...“ „Ja klar Nicki ich bin ja selbst schuld, dass ich nicht einfach gewartet hab denn dann hätte ich dich nicht so verletzt. Ähm kann ich Delia zurückrufen?“ Er grinste: „Na logisch.“ Tuuut tuut „Hey Maya das hat ja gar nicht so lang gedauert wie ich gedacht hab...“ „Hey Deli, ja nicht wahr? Aber sag warum rufst du an?“ „Nun Maya vielleicht liegt es daran dass du uns versprochen hast mindestens einmal pro Woche anzurufen und wir nichts von dir gehört haben? Nun aber schieß los Maya wie ist es denn so?“ „Also“, begann ich, Berlin ist eine ganz hübsche Stadt, die Wohnung ist ein Traum, die Küche ist einfach Spitze! Na ja dafür ist Nickis Zimmer ziemlich klein aber es reicht ihm denn er schläft eh meistens bei mir“...“Uiii“, sagte Delia, „und hat's da etwas gegeben?“ „Nun ähm ja ich bekomm Zwillinge Delia!“ „Was!?“, Quietschte Delia auf, „nein damit hab ich nicht gerechnet ach nee… Ist doch voll niedlich nicht wahr Maya? Nun erzähl weiter kriegst du ein Mädchen und ein Junge oder je zwei von jedem?“ „Ich krieg entweder zwei Jungs oder zwei Mädchen denn es sind eineiige Zwillinge.“ „Oh Maya wie süß .... aber das war bestimmt noch nicht alles erzähl weiter du warst bei der Wohnung.“ „Gut ähm na ja sonst ist die Wohnung nichts besonderes aber die Sozialarbeiterin Frau Sinele ist zwar etwas alt aber ansonsten ziemlich nett nun ja wir haben noch nicht besonders viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt aber ich nehme an das sie ganz in Ordnung ist.“ „Und die Schule?“, fragte Delia neugierig. Ich antwortete: „Ich beginn nächste Woche und ich hoff, dass ich in eine nette Klasse komme und Nicki hat sich für einen Fernkurs angemeldet der beginnt in einem Monat momentan arbeitet er in dem Restaurant „Bella Italia“ und...das schlimmste was ich bisher erlebt hab ist, dass ich gerade einer Entführung entgangen bin.“ „Nein“, kreischte Delia, „wie ist denn das passiert?“ Ich schilderte es ihr und dann quatschten wir noch über andere Dinge bis wir uns dann irgendwann verabschiedeten. Ich ging in die Küche wo Nicki gerade Spagetti gekocht hatte und nun den Tisch deckte „Sag mal Principessa, hast du Lust nachher mit mir ein Spaziergang zu der Laterne zu machen?“ „Aber klar doch“, sagte ich und fügte hinzu, „hmmmm das riecht aber lecker...“ Nicki freute sich sehr, über mein Kompliment. Er wusste genau was mir schmeckte, und was ich nicht ausstehen konnte. Ich liebte es, wenn er für mich kochte... Nach dem Essen zogen wir uns an, und gingen zu der Laterne. Natürlich, nahm ich wieder mal ein bisschen zu viel Kleidung mit, doch er wusste ja, dass ich schnell fror. Die Laterne in Berlin war noch wundervoller, als diese, die man in unserem alten Haus von meinem Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Und doch vermisste ich sie sehr... Denn dort, hatte mir Nicki das Versprechen gegeben. Diese Laterne hat er mit dem Stein zerschlagen und ich band dann das Band darum. Bei dieser Laterne hatten sich Nicki und Mingo versteckt. Ja Mingo... wenn ich an ihn dachte entstand ein dicker Kloß in meinem Hals. Nicki hatte es immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet, ohne seinen Bruder leben zu müssen. Doch zum Glück hatten wir den Pfarrer Siebold, der uns immer geholfen hat, wenn jemand von uns wieder einmal eine Krise schob. „Süße... wo willst du den hin?“, fragte Nicki mit leiser Stimme. Ich hatte ganz vergessen auf den Weg zu schauen und war schon neben der Laterne vorbeigelaufen. „Oh... hab wieder einmal ein wenig geträumt. Entschuldige.“ „Hey Maya... erinnerst du dich an das Versprechen, dass ich dir gegeben habe? Bei der Laterne im Park?“ Wie konnte ich dass Vergessen? Auf was wollte er hinaus? „Ich habe heute wieder einmal gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich verletzt hab, als ich mit Angel... na ja du weißt schon. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich dir sagen: Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte. Ich ...“ Er machte eine Pause und suchte wohl nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich möchte dir noch einmal sagen, dass ich dich liebe wie ich kein anderes Mädchen je geliebt habe und lieben werde. Bitte verzeih mir!“ Schon wieder brachen mir die Tränen aus. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Doch es waren Freudetränen. Nicki küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn, dann auf die Nase, und schließlich auf den Mund... Meine Gedanken schweiften zum nächsten tag. Mein erster Schultag. In meinem Hals wuchs ein Klumpen. Nicki hörte auf mich zu küssen und sah mich an. „Ey Principessa was ist los?“ „Nichts. Nur...ach egal.“ „Hey...du kannst mir doch alles sagen!“ Ich seufzte. „Ach es ist einfach...morgen ist doch mein erster Schultag. Ich...ich hab einfach Angst davor.“ „Hey, Süße, brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein...“ „Und was ist, wenn sie mich hänseln? So wie früher...“ „Das werden sie nicht. Und wenn doch, dann können sie mich mal kennen lernen! Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich dich beschütze und das werde ich auch! Das Versprechen gilt für immer! Duci mia du wirst sehen, die Angst wird weggehen wenn du erst mal dort bist. Außerdem fahre ich dich ja mit dem Motorrad zur Schule.“ Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, lächelte und küsste mich auf den Mund. „Ja, ich freu mich schon riesig da drauf.“ Ich beschloss den Gedanken an morgen in die hinterste Ecke meiner Gedanken zu schieben. Ich wollte den Abend nicht durch meine dumme Angst verderben! „Komm duci mia ich verwöhn dich mit einem Schaumbad.“ Er nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich wieder nach Hause. Weil ich nicht einschlafen konnte und er sowieso nicht, legten wir uns zusammen in mein bett und warteten auf den Schlaf. Als ich schon eine Weile schlief schreckte ich plötzlich hoch, weil Nicki sich ruckartig umdrehte. „no...no” brüllte er. Er sprach zu schnell in seinem sizilianischen Dialekt, dass ich nur ein paar Sätze aufschnappen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er wieder Alpträume. Ich seufzte. Würden seine Alpträume jemals wieder weggehen? Ich wusste es nicht... Sein Brüllen verfiel in krampfhafte, herzzerreißende Schluchzer. „Tourna indietro, fratello! Torna indietro! Mingo...ti amo! Non posso vivere senza di te! Mingo..." Er weinte jetzt so herzerreisend, dass mir schon selber die Tränen kamen. Dann viel mir meine Schlafmethode wieder ein. Ich legte mich an seine Brust. Da wo sein Herz war. So hatte Mingo immer gelegen. Domenico wurde augenblicklich ruhig und rückte zurecht, dass ich bequem lag und wir wurden erst wach als mein Wecker klingelte.